House rules sulla magia
CONNESSIONI ARCANE La connessione arcana non è a due vie, ma va sempre in direzione dal piccolo al grande, dalla parte al tutto. L'eccezione sono magus e famiglio, che condividono una connessione a due vie. C'è un livello massimo per gli incantesimi che possono essere lanciati usando una certa connessione, e dipende dalla durata originale della connessione stessa: Ore > livello 20 Giorni > livello 25 Settimane > livello 30 Mesi > livello 35 Anni > livello 40 Decadi > livello 45 Indefinito > nessun limite "Stabilizzare" una connessione in laboratorio non rimuove questi limiti. Il bersaglio di un incantesimo con range CA si accorge di essere colpito solo se l'incantesimo ha effetti evidenti o non passa il Parma Magica Se un magus subisce un incantesimo lanciato contro di lui attraverso connessione arcana, si apre temporaneamente la possibilità di distruggere '''o indebolire il collegamento con un incantesimo di PeVi, come fosse a distanza Personal. Il moltiplicatore alla '''penetrazione conferito dalla CA non è la somma di tutti i bonus, ma è il più alto tra i bonus, oppure il numero di bonus stessi, a scelta del magus. LIMITAZIONI Il rituale di apertura del dono è ancora imperfetto, e il dono gentile è molto raro. La comprensione della Teoria Magica è approssimativa in molti dei fondatori. Questo si riflette in molti neo-magi con diverse Deficient Art o Flawed Arts, in cui i totali di casting e lab vanno dimezzati. Per chi ha Flawed Arts due tecniche o quattro forme o una tecnica e due forme funzionano come fossero Deficient. Una tecnica può tornare ad essere normale se studiata approfonditamente a Durenmar presso un Bonissagus con una Teoria Magica + Communication di almeno 7, per due stagioni. Una forma per una stagione. Il Bonissagus vorrà qualcosa in cambio. Solo Diedne può avere virtù relative agli spontanei. A parte Diedne, Merinita e Bjornaer, tutti i magi hanno qualche flaw relativo agli spontanei. Penetration è il frutto delle ricerche di Flambeau, e probabilmente non è ancora di pubblico dominio. Finesse è il frutto delle ricerche di Jerbiton, e probabilmente non è ancora di pubblico dominio. Il Certamen è il frutto delle ricerche di Tremere, e non è riconosciuto come uno strumento ufficiale di risoluzione delle controversie dall’Ordine. Non esiste Aegis of the Earth. Il Crepuscolo è ancora in gran parte sconosciuto. Quelli che ne sanno qualcosa sono i Criamon. Le pozioni di longevità non bloccano l’età apparente. Alcune Forme non hanno tutte le linee guida del libro, perchè hanno ancora bisogno di essere espanse: '- Ignem' non comprende incantesimi che influenzano direttamente la luce, il caldo o il freddo. '- Auram' non comprende l’elettricità. E’ comunque possibile evocare una tempesta che scarichi fulmini. '- Corpus': gli incantesimi di MuCo non possono essere cancellati semplicemente concentrandosi prima del termine. '- Mentem' è soggetta al limite dell’anima, e in pratica non può leggere la mente nè influenzare la capacità di ragionare o l’intelligenza di una persona (nemmeno per aumentarla, quindi). Può influire invece su emozioni e sulle caratteristiche Per, Com, Pre. '- Vim' agisce solo su effetti magici attivi e su creature e manifestazioni del reame Magico. Non agisce sulle creature o le manifestazioni degli altri reami. Rego Vim e Muto Vim non sono ancora ermeticamente praticabili, con la notevole eccezione di Wizard’s Communion, eredità del Culto di Mercurio. Le linee guida di Perdo Imaginem 'sono modificate come segue: '''Level 3: '''Lessens an object’s ability to affect taste or touch. '''Level 4: '''Lessens an object’s ability to affect smell or hearing. '''Level 5: '''Lessens an object’s ability to affect sight. Lessens an object’s ability to affect any three of taste, touch, smell, or hearing. '''Level 10: '''Lessens an object’s ability to affect any four senses. '''Level 15: '''Lessens an object’s ability to affect all five senses. '+1 magnitude to destroy instead of lessening. A lessened sight could be like invisibility in case of fog or in the shadows; a lessened sound could be inaudible in a noisy environment, and so on. Shadows can’t be destroyed or lessened. VARIE FAST CAST: '''l'autore di Ars Magica ha chiarificato che 1) il fast-cast è sempre una reazione ad un attacco o a qualcosa di imprevisto, e non può essere usato semplicemente perchè si vuole andare per primi; 2) non si possono lanciare fast-cast e incantesimi normali nello stesso turno. '''MAESTRO IN arte: '''per il lancio di incantesimi si tira un dado botch in meno per ogni 5 punti sopra il 15 dell'Arte più bassa (minimo 1).''' '''MULTICASTING MASTERY: '''permette al mago di moltiplicare l'effetto dell'incantesimo, ma il Casting Total va diviso per il numero di copie dell'incantesimo stesso (con conseguenze su penetrazione e affaticamento). '''RINGS: '''i cerchi degli incantesimi con target:ring devono essere effettivamente disegnati. Non possono essere incisi o fatti di metallo o essere resi in altro modo semi-permanenti. Inoltre devono essere per terra o su una superficie ampia e grossomodo orizzontale, come il ponte di una nave, una grossa pietra ecc. Non si può per esempio fare un cerchio su uno scudo e nascondercisi sotto quando serve ^^. '''WARDS: '''i ward di protezione hanno bisogno di penetrare la Magic Resistance per essere efficaci.